Be Ok
Lyrics Shanda: I'm a drive my Lexus to the mall Get a little black dress just because Me and my boo just broke it off I'm a stay fly although he's gone I don't really care about who he's with I'm get mine and he'll get his Even though I was in love with him, I really hope the best for them Shanda (and Tasha) with Artie and Frankie harmonizing: Very (sentimental) And my cryings (detrimental) Tell me what (I'm getting into) (I can't lose my mind) I think its time for me to let go Cause my heart can't take it no mo, You were all I lived for but I (leave you behind) Shanda and Artie (Tasha ad-libs): I'm a be OK, I'm a be OK, I'll survive, I'll be fine, I won't cry, no way I'm a be OK, I'm a be OK, Don't you talk, I'll move on Tasha: Baby walk away Shanda: All I gave to you, I'm so broke and blue (Tasha: la, la, la) Make believe its cool I'm so over you. I'm a keep my head uphold it high, Really did my best God knows you try Even though it hurts I will survive, I'll wipe my eyes, I'll say it loud Take a deep breath and count to 10, Today's a new day I'll start again, I'm a find myself so deep within, I'm a survivor I'll win Shanda (and Tasha): Very (sentimental) And my cryings (detrimental) Tell me what (I'm getting into) (I can't lose my mind) I think its time for me to let go Cause my heart can't take it no mo, You were all I lived for but I (leave you behind) Shanda and Artie (Tasha ad-libs): I'm a be OK, I'm a be OK, I'll survive, I'll be fine, I won't cry, no way I'm a be OK, I'm a be OK, Don't you talk, I'll move on Frankie: I gotta rock the mic I'll be right back, Gotta catch a flight, my samsonite's packed, 3 months rapping all around the map, Girl I see you on the internet on ichat, Cyberspace is the place to see my lady, Baby we can instant message on the daily Halfway you could met me out in Asia Cause 90 days without seeing you is crazy. We got 3 days banging up in Shanghai Last day I see the water hanging in yo eye I know my mama told me not to make a lady cry But that's impossible when all I gotta say is bye But I'm a, I'm a Shanda and Artie with Tasha: I'm a be OK, I'm a be OK, I'll survive, I'll be fine, I won't cry no way I'm a be OK, I'm a be OK, Don't you talk, I'll move on baby walk away Shanda: All I gave to you, I'm so broke and blue Make believe its cool I'm so over you. I'm so broke and blue Make believe its cool I'm so over you Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs